Miss Pixie
by StephMidnight
Summary: Jasper está trabajando en McDonald’s cuando una desconocida captura su atención. AH. One shot, Jasper x Alice. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es de Liv. The. Night. Writer., quien me dio permiso de traducir; yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary: **Jasper está trabajando en McDonald's cuando una desconocida captura su atención. AH. One shot, Jasper x Alice.

'**Miss Pixie'**

—Bienvenido a McDonald's, ¿En que le puedo ayudar? —preguntó Jasper Whitlock en un falso tono de interés, mientras miraba a la caja registradora.

Odiaba su trabajo. Todos los días, llegaba a su casa con grasa del horno adherida en su piel, ropa y cabello. Su pecho dolía cada vez que utilizaba la etiqueta donde su nombre estaba grabado —y el ardiente sol de Houston no ayudaba para aliviar el dolor—, y tras de eso, ganaba poco dinero. Sin embargo, Jasper esperaba ganar poco a poco el suficiente dinero para su universidad.

Hasta ese día, él estaba estancando en McDonald's, sirviendo a los obesos y desagradecidos visitantes del centro comercial.

—¿Me podría dar un medio moka helado? —una suave voz preguntó. Jasper miró a la más hermosa chica que jamás había visto. Su negro cabello, corto y puntiagudo, se veía tan suave como para dormir en él. Su pequeño rostro era pálido y élfico, con profundos ojos púrpuras parecían ver el alma de Jasper. La chica duendecillo soltó una risita tonta cuando noto como aquellos ojos canela la miraban profundamente.

Eventualmente —Jasper no tenia idea si se quedó mirando a la chica por segundos o por días—, el chico salio de su trance. Estaba en McDonald's, el hogar de Ronald McDonald y sus cajitas felices. Esa hermosa chica estaba hablándole, y él solo se quedo viéndola como un idiota. Le habían enseñado a ser un perfecto caballero del sur. ¿Por qué será que cuando realmente necesitaba ser un caballero del sur su cerebro fracasó, solo pensando en como se sentirían aquellos maravillosos y suaves labios en los suyos?

—S-serán d-d-d-dos-s do-dólares con setenta y nueve —logró balbucear. "_¡Idiota!" _gritó Jasper en su cabeza. "_Al menos __**trata**__ de actuar como si no estuvieras completamente chiflado por ella. No eres un niño pequeño en el patio de receso". _Jasper sabia que era más que eso.

Algo hizo clic en su mente.

Estaba enamorado de esta hermosa extraña.

Él solo se había enamorado una vez, o eso creía en ese entonces. María había sido una maravillosa novia, con sus rasgos mexicanos y su personalidad cabeza dura. Pero María tenía un defecto. Ella quería poder, aunque fuera sólo en la jerarquía social de la secundaria; ese tuvo que ser su propósito cuando la encontró con Royce King, quien literalmente era el rey del colegio **(1). **Él era rico, el capitán del equipo de fútbol y, además, guapo. Jasper, en cambio, era más del tipo adorablemente torpe. Estaba en el club de drama.

Lo que sintió con María era fuerte, pero nada como esto. María había sido su soporte, pero esta extraña era mucho más importante. Era su oxígeno, sabia que ya no podría vivir sin ella.

Si solo supiera su nombre, o siquiera algo sobre ella.

La hada le entregó a Jasper un crujiente billete de cinco dólares, mientras el continuaba considerando la idea de decirle que la amaba.

Demasiado pronto, ya había contado el cambio de la pequeña duendecillo. El tiempo pasaba, y Jasper seguía sin tener idea de cómo decirle a esa maravillosa humana que él había encontrado a la más hermosa, perfecta y fascinante criatura que sus ojos habían visto.

Él quería saber todo sobre ella. Quería preguntarle porque llevaba su pelo en ese corte, cuantos años tenía, de donde obtuvo ese adorable acento —estaba seguro que no era de Houston—.

Cuando Jasper le devolvió los billetes y las monedas, sus manos se rozaron la una con la otra. Una chispa de electricidad atravesó a Jasper, y estaba seguro ella también lo había sentido. Los dos apartaron sus manos; a la chica se le cayó el cambio.

Jasper reunió los dispersos y recién engrasados billetes, que olían a hamburguesa y desinfectante de piso —¿Q-quiere al-l-lguna otra c-c-osa, señorita?

—Me encantaría que me llamaras alguna vez —su voz se desvaneció al final de la frase, mientras un hermoso escarlata se extendía por sus mejillas. Se veía igual de nerviosa que Jasper cuando le tendió el pedazo de papel que olía a **Dior** **(2) ** al rubio.

—Seria un honor, señorita duendecillo —Jasper se congeló al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. La_ señorita duendecillo_ soltó una risita tonta.

—También podrías usar mi verdadero nombre.

—Y, ¿Cuál sería ese, querida?

—Mi nombre es Alice.

**(1)** King en español significa rey. Por eso lo de: 'literalmente era el _rey_ del colegio'.

**(2)** Es un perfume.

**N/T:** Miss Pixie es como 'señorita duendecillo'

Awww! Sé que pasa demasiado rápido, pero creo que así seria un amor a primera vista —cosa que nunca he vivido—. Cuando leí este one shot buscando algo que traducir, me fascinó.

Espero que les guste.

Nos vemos.

_Steph. _

Pd. ¡¡Gracias D*!! ¡¡ Te adoro!! =)


End file.
